


Mine

by MistressXXX



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First Fanfic, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressXXX/pseuds/MistressXXX
Summary: Everyone is still famous, the only difference is that its an A/B/O universe.Taking Requests





	Mine

Hello, my darlings,

Like it says in the summary, everything is the same apart from its an A/B/O universe.  
Public sex and all kinks are normal,

Comment below what group, the members, what dynamics, kinks and the general plot you want and I will write it.


End file.
